halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Progenitors
The Progenitors were a native race of Andromeda. Their sentience had reached Tier 0 around the same time as the Vitika had reached theirs. The two races lived in harmony alongside the other races of the galaxy. Soon a Galactic Council was formed which included all of the sentient species throughout the galaxy. Peace seemed eternal after the Galactic Council was created. Wars were something in the distant past, not worthy of recognition. No battles or fighting of any kind was allowed without the permission of the Council. To do so was to bring chaos to the galaxy. The peace of the glaxy reigned for generations without tremors. But the peace was never meant to last. The Progenitors, being of equal power of the Vitika, new what was to happen. It all depended on who would strike first. On the Day the Vitika called the Day of Rage, the Vitika attacked and destroyed the Progenitors homeworld. At first the Progenitors were in anguish over the loss of their home, but anguish soon turned to anger. The Progenitors went to the council, and with the permission of their graces, retaliated. They conquered world after world the Vitika had developed over the long years. The Progenitors left the conquered worlds intact without total destruction. A trait the Vitika failed to spare on the Progenitor homeworld. The Council watched as the two most advanced races fought an epic war which lasted centuries. The council logged this event in history as the Dust Wars. At the end of the Dust Wars, the Vitika were defeated. The Progenitors would have killed every Vitika were it not for the order of the council. The Council decided that the Vitika were to be spared. On that the Progenitors spared the remaining Vitika and had them sent across the galaxy to the outer rim. No one was allowed to help or interact with them in anyway. All memory of the Vitika was to be erased. After the large convoy of the Vikita began the long and treacherous travel, the Progenitors claimed the Vitika homeworld as their own and built an Empire under the watchful eye of the Council. The Empire that rose became the most powerful faction besides the Council itself. Millions of years passed and it was clear that the Empire was corrupt. Behind the back of the Council, the Empire performed its own trials and executions of other racial beings. Word began to spread that the Exiles were journeying back to their homeworld. Fearing the Vitika may return and claim what is rightfully theirs, the Progenitors without the knowledge of the Council sent war fleets to kill the Vitika. Every time the fleets attacked the Vitika, the Vitika managed to escape. Months passed and the main talk of the galaxy was of the Vitika's return. The Council, who had learned of the Vitika, watched and waited to see if in fact they do return. The Progenitors learned of a race who had high authority in the Council was secretly helping the Vitika. Furious the Progenitors began attacking the single ship containing the race that had been helping the Vitika. The Progenitors were nearly finished with the ship but were stopped by the Vitika who had arrived after picking up the distress signal of the ship and ultimately destroyed the Progenitor fleet. At the Vitika homeworld, the Progenitors gathered all of its fleets and attacked the Vitika who had just slipspaced into the system. A long battle ensued and unbelievably managed to destroy the Emperors capital ship, which held the Emperor of the Progenitors. Just then the Council arrived and declared the war over. Afterwords the Council recognized the Vitika's claim to the homeworld. The Progenitor Empire was dismantled and all of its symbols were destroyed. From that the Progenitors fled the galaxy and were never heard of since.